Harry Potter holiday
by remembermewhenimgone
Summary: It's the holiday time! (The holiday I wrote about has nothing to do with what time of the year it is). Hopefully I will be able to write multiple one-shots for this. Rated T just to be safe. (This is HP/TR or male/male for those of you who don't understand) The picture for this fic I sadly do not own.
1. Halloween

I do not own anything except for the way I write, anything that looks remotely similar is either not mine or a coincidence.

It started with a bet. Halloween was fast approaching and Malfoy and Potter were at it again. "I'll bet you can't even get a decent costume," Draco sneered.

_Huff_ "Like you would know, Malfoy. I'll show you the best costume you've ever seen two weeks from now, at the partner costume contest. Whoever wins the contest wins the bet, deal?"

"Deal".

1 week and 6 days later

Harry was franticly trying to find a costume, _still_. He couldn't find a costume or a partner, Ron and Hermione had paired up and everyone else was either already paired or not participating, man, he was screwed. Draco was going to wipe the floor with him and never let him forget it either.

6 hours later

Harry was in Hogsmeade searching rapidly closing stores to no avail. It seemed as if he was doomed to have an absolutely horrific holiday.

The next day

Resigning to his fate Harry readied for the worst day of his small existence. A flash of green lightened the bathroom. There behind him stood Tom Riddle in the flesh, no creepy snake-nose …erm…_thing_ or any of that. In fact, if it weren't for the red eyes (which were dashing, btw, _wait_, what?!) Harry didn't think he would even be able to recognize him as Voldemort.

Smirking Tom approached Harry. "I heard of your little costume problem from an annoying little blondie. I figured I could come and help my most hated enemy in his time of need".

"That's not necessary", Harry replied, "I already have everything".

Tom snorted. "Here", he said and forcefully shoved a garment bag at Harry, "Go change".

5 minutes later

"TOM! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I'D WEAR THIS?! YOU'RE INSANE!"

Tom chuckled, evilly of course, and merely responded by opening the bathroom door.

A yelp echoed as Harry franticly tried to cover himself. Chuckling again Tom picked up the fallen costume, crossed the distance to Harry, and yanked it up over him. Stepping back Tom admired his handiwork. Sitting, cutely of course, on the bathroom floor, Harry blushed. Long, milky white legs were covered in white stockings that came to the mid-thigh, the tops of them outlined with lace and light blue ribbons. A dress with poufy sleeves and an adorable white apron frock with a large bow in the back adorned his body, the ruffled skirt coming several inches above decent was the same blue as the ribbons on the stockings. To top it off a ribbon tied itself around Harry's head, completing the image.

"You won't be needing those", Tom announced as he took away Harry's spectacles. Harry yelped again as he tried, unsuccessfully, to grab them back.

As a last ditch effort to worm his way out of this inevitably embarrassing turn of events Harry managed to get out one last retort. "Even if I _do _dress like this I can't go, I don't have anyone to go with."

Harry smiled smugly until Tom's grin widened. That freaked Harry out. "Don't worry little Alice", Tom cooed, "I'll be your dashing Mad (but not really) Hatter."

Harry openly gaped up at him. _Alice? Him? And partnered with the darkest lord the wizarding world has ever seen?_ Impossible. Unfortunately Tom didn't seem to agree to the same thoughts.

2 hours and a temper tantrum later

Harry sulked down the hall next to a tuxedo-clad Tom, headed towards the contest. A pair of black bunny ears lay atop Tom's head and his hand was guiding Harry (who was quite reluctant) through the turns (because he couldn't see obviously). All too soon they entered the Great Hall. Silence met them. People turned and stared. Harry knew this was going to happen. What boy would look good in a costume like this? Sadly Harry was once again wrong as squeals erupted around the room. Girls had little hearts floating in their eyes, their arms shaking, as if they had minds all of their own and those minds were begging them to hug the cute little Gryffindor. They also wanted to ravish the devilishly handsome man next to him, but that's another story altogether.

30 minutes, several hugs, pinched cheeks, and possessive, roaming hands later

The contest was underway, the first pair, Ron and Hermione, walked up to the spotlight in center stage (which had been set up for the contest, honestly people, inferenceing is ok). They were dressed as Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. Polite applause filled the air, because really, their costumes weren't that great. The judges marked something on their sheet then asked for one sentence to explain why they chose the pair that they chose. Hermione answered, "Because using history and knowledge are the most important things a student can do." The judge snorted then shooed them off the stage.

The next pair were the Weasley twins, they approached the stage. When the audience saw what they were wearing laughter burst out. The judges, looking amused, asked the same question. They answered, "We wanted"

"To show off"

"Our sexy bodies!"

More laughter rang out, one of the other judges asked _who_ or really _what_ they were supposed to be.

"Betty Boop"

"And Poison Ivy!"

(they are two female characters that wear outfits that do not leave much for the imagination)

The judges laughed, wrote something down, then shooed them off the stage as well

12 pairs later (because the authoress is really too lazy to write or think of any more pairs)

Draco and Pansy (shudder) were next. They approached the stage very regally and will tons of grace (no really, they did ). White togas were draped gently over them and a faint sparkle was seen in the air. Ha, ha, just kidding. They walked rather normally, or at least as normal as you can get after trying for grace and ending up on your butt, to the center of the stage. They were dressed up as a Greek god and goddess pair. Their hair was perfect (mostly) and they looked very powerful and beautiful (somewhat). Large cheers, mostly from Crabbe and Goyle, rang through the hall. The judges shook their heads, this was too be expected from the young Malfoy heir, always trying to one up everyone. They asked yet _again_ the same question (which was starting to get old but some of the answers were quite amusing). Draco answered, "We wanted to show everyone how much higher Slytherin purebloods are, obviously." The judges nodded then told them to get off the stage.

Finally the moment they had all been waiting for, Harry and his dashing partner. Harry pouted as Tom dragged him up the steps and then blinked at the bright light. Sighs gathered in the room as people marveled at the cuteness they emitted. The judges swooned, for the adorableness that was Harry Potter and for the beautiful thing that was Tom Riddle (not that they knew it was him). Harry shifted his feet, playing with the lace at the bottom of his skirt while Tom stood possessively over him. More awes escaped mouths. The judges asked the question. Tom answered, "Little Alice here (Harry blushed at that name) needed to win a bet. I was merely helping him achieve his goal." The judges giggled (at least the women ones did) and playfully shooed them away.

A few seconds later

Results were already decided. It was a unanimous vote; Harry had definitely taken this win. A gleeful smile lit up his face and he stuck he tongue out childishly at Draco, who scowled back. Tom looked at harry disapprovingly before pulling him outside the Great Hall.

Once they were in the hall Tom turned to Harry. Slowly he lowered his head and whispered some very indecent things that should have probably not been spoken. Harry blushed a deep rose color and Tom's head slid down more before his lips landed on Harry. Harry's eyes opened up, shocked, before he resigned himself to Tom's molesting. The rest, as people say, is history.

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading! If you find something totally wrong or weird feel free to comment about it. If you are commenting on the male/male relationship I will ignore you. I did put a warning up. Also, if you guys like this enough and want me to write about at different holiday, feel free to leave it in the comments. You can even give me certain details you would like to see, but be warned, absolutely NO smut or flames.**


	2. Fourth of July

Nothing is mine, anything remotely similar is either not mine or a coincidence.

This time it wasn't his fault, really. It started with sparklers and just went from there. Harry didn't know that they were going to explode into actual fireworks…

This summer was probably one of the longest in his _entire_ life. Add in the Dursley's and the heat and his summer could be compared to medieval torture, maybe worse, at least they didn't have to plant freakin' flowers during it.

5 weeks later

The Dursley's, by some miracle of God, had won a trip to New York City, New York, America. It was scheduled for the end of June to the beginning of July. Because of this Harry was (thankfully) allowed to be indoors, packing for them (and himself, the Dursley's didn't want social services to get them).

8 days, 2 tantrums, 5 new presents, and 10 suitcases (and a bag for Harry) later

The plane was stuffy, hot, and uncomfortable. The Dursley's had gotten first class tickets with their win but they had to buy an extra for Harry (they said they only had three people in their family). He got stuck in-between a mother and her crying child and a fat man that smelled like sewage systems… without the drains. Harry sighed. It would be a long time before any sleep came.

7 or 8 hours later they unloaded the plane, got their luggage, rode in a cab that didn't always follow the laws of physics, and 6 weeks, 1 day, and 9 hours after the beginning of summer they ended up in a hotel room overlooking Times Square.

The Dursley's and Harry were now speculating about the abundance of red, white, and blue (well, Harry was speculating, the Dursley's were complaining). Because of their annoyance they kicked Harry out of the room and told him to come back at the end of the trip. Now tasked with finding a new adobe for the 3 ½ week stay, Harry set out.

4 hours of aching feet later

He still hadn't found a place to stay when he bumped into someone and would have fallen if not for the arms that encircled his waist and pulled him back up. Harry looked up and saw… Tom. Really, he just seemed to pop up at the most opportune moments (for Tom anyway).

Tom smirked down at the _beautiful and obviously wonderful_ big, bright green eyes that looked up in shock. His little Harry looked so _cute_ in his arms. Add in the fact he was disoriented and clinging, Tom's day just got infinitely better. He had to come to _bloody _America to set up death eater bases. Yeah, yeah, he knew how important America was for world domination but really… having to actually go there because his death eaters in England were imbeciles was irritating to say the least. Now though, he figured he could have a little fun before beginning his tasks.

"What are you doing here, my little one?" Tom asked.

Harry blushed, "None of your business," he tried (unsuccessfully) to sneer.

Tom laughed an honest to God real laugh and replied, "I can read your mind. You need somewhere to stay and, oh lookie there, I can offer you that!"

Harry actually thought about it before sighing, he had been doing that a lot, and accepted the offer. He wasn't going to get anything much better than a bench in Central Park if he didn't.

2 weeks and 3 days later, July 4th (the authoress didn't want to write all of that, you can just imagine them doing totally normal things like, for example, the wizard subway or eating a flying deep-dish pizza)

Harry couldn't understand what was so special about today, even _Tom_ seemed excited. There were flags hanging, people crowding the streets more than normal, and even the odd painted person. Large signs hung over crowded booths (imagine a Tourist market in the Middle East or a really, really, really, busy farmers market, whichever floats your boat) advertising hats and strange springy headbands and sparkles and sparklers.

Noticing Harry staring, Tom, quite sneakily if he did say so himself, which he did, bought two bright red sparklers for the "mysterious" celebration that would come later that night.

Later that night (because it really is late and the mother is approaching her limit)

Bright green eyes stared at the sky with awe permanently etched into them. A sudden tap on his shoulder had him turning around, tripping over the air in front of him, and falling headfirst into a waiting Tom. Tom smiled (softly!) at Harry and gave him one of the sparklers. Unfortunately Harry seemed to have a bad case of unlucky and ACCIDENTALLY (really, it was) dropped it into one of those conveniently flammable hats everyone seemed to be wearing and it was just coincidental that it was Vernon Dursley who was wearing it (once again, REALLY, it was just an accident).

He ended up with no hair (not that he had much to start with, it was thinning rapidly, an unfortunate event in his life that had nothing to do with the spell Tom put on his pillow) and a somewhat traumatic experience. The doctors' all _highly_ recommended that the whole family return the Great Britain for his surgery.

10 packed suitcases (and one bag for Harry), another death-defying cab ride, and a tearful (NOT) goodbye to Tom, and 1 month later

Vernon was released from the hospital the same day Harry left for school, well, left. Where to, well, only a devious Riddle man knows.

**So this was wrote for the Fourth of July. I am not proud. I am not satisfied. But... I figured everyone (well, my 2 #1 fans) had waited long enough. If anything is outrageously wrong or strange, tell me in the reviews. If you complain about the _little_ bit of m/m romance in here I will castrate you (if you have the right parts that is, otherwise I'll just pretend to castrate your pretend parts). If you want a certain holiday or have some suggestions, tell me. Once again absolutely, no exceptions, NO smut or flames.**


End file.
